


Hors d'œuvre

by st_aurafina



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing when to leave may be the smartest thing anyone can learn. (Burt Bacharach)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hors d'œuvre

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for (off-screen) animal harm.

They left the party as the sirens drew closer, flashing lights illuminating the mansions and wide, green lawns.

Leela was thoughtful as they tramped over the low hedges, making their way back to the TARDIS. "Doctor?"

The Doctor crouched down to examine a rockery stuffed with exotic cacti. "Yes?"

Leela kicked a pebble into the bushes."I did not mean to give offense. I understood that anything on the table was food."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much. I think there are some situations that exceed the requirements of manners." The Doctor frowned at a cactus. "That was clearly one of them. I think, though I can't name a specific occasion, that there must be worse faux pas."

"I used the cutlery. As you told me – from the outside in."

The Doctor straightened up. "So you did! That was a fish knife, by the way. Very sharp."

Leela looked at the small, bejewelled medallion still clutched in her hand. "What do you call that kind of creature?"

" _Canus lupus familiaris_ , I suppose," said the Doctor. "More specifically, a Chihuahua." He leaned over Leela's shoulder to read the medallion. "Tinkerbell, in fact."

"And it was not the meal?" Leela thought about the plate that had been set before her – a few dabs of flavoured sauce, a scrap of vegetable matter. It had been a natural assumption that they were merely condiments for the main course.

"In this culture? Not traditionally, no."

Leela set her shoulders. "Then I am sorry that I have brought shame upon your name."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it – if you let your dog walk on the table, you're really asking for trouble." The Doctor grinned suddenly, all teeth in the darkness. "I suppose we should be glad she doesn't have children."


End file.
